What the Hell?
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: YohjixOmi. Yohji wawkes up in a room that's so familiar, but he never sleeps with the same woman twice... Maybe I'll cahnge my mind and write a lemon, but IDK.


Title: What the Hell…?

Pairing: YohjixOmi

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan do not own Weiss Kreuz yadda yadda yadda…

A.N. Merri Kurisimasu, Kami-chan!

"Mmm." Yohji Kudoh yawned as he rubbed his eyes, ridding them of sleep. Upon opening them, he realized the room he was in was not his own. The walls were very white and the whole room looked rather clean. It was definitely _not_ his room.

But it did look really familiar. Was it deja vu? He never slept with the same woman twice so why did it look so…

And then he saw it. The sticker covered laptop on the organized desk.

'Oh God, isn't that Omi's?'

Now Yohji slept with men before so that wasn't the problem. The problem was it was Omi his seventeen year old assassin partner.

He turned to the lump sleeping next to him, covered up with the comforter. He took a deep breath and slowly removed it away from the sleeping Omi's face; hoping it wasn't really Omi.

Sure enough, the angelic boy's face greeted him. He looked so peaceful with a small smile gracing it. He couldn't help but to trace the boy's soft features. His warm hand glided over the creamy skin of his cheek and down his jaw.

A small noise escaped the boy's lips and he immediately removed his hand. Omi's eyes fluttered open and as he saw Yohji's face he smiled widely.

"Morning." There was an odd gleam in his eyes; one Yohji had never seen there.

"G-good morning." He stuttered. Omi yawned and pushed his comforter off his body, revealing the boy's lithe form. He wrapped his arms around Yohji and the curly blonde flinched slightly. He pushed the young boy off him and he pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"L-look, Omi, we didn't…do anything last night, did we?" Omi's wide eyes stared at him for a second, and then he giggled.

"Of course not. Our pants are still on, see?" Yohji looked down and sure enough his pants were right where he last remembered they were. He let out a sigh of relief and a small "Oh."

"Yeah. You said we can't do anything until I'm eighteen. You're going to be my birthday present!" The young blonde stated as-a-matter-of-factly in the happiest tone Yohji had ever heard from him.

Eyes wide in confusion, Yohji held his head in his hands. 'Just what the Hell did I drink last night to get caught up in this?!'

Working that day together with Omi was very … unpleasant. The normally giddy little boy was even more giddy than usual, and his bright smile widened even more when he caught a glimpse of the older blonde.

Yohji watched in low annoyance as the boy did his chores; watering the plants and arranging them to fully capture the window shoppers' eyes and helping the customers choose the right bouquet.

And then the fan girls showed up.

It seemed as though Yohji's fans were dwindling down rather rapidly. But Omi's harem had an endless supply of school girls at his disposal. They formed a circle around him; he was surrounded with so many different scents of fruity perfume he thought he was going to pass out. Out of the corner of his eye, Omi noticed a few girls push through to the 'inner circle'. The girl in the middle was blushing madly and she kept her head down.

"Omi-sempai, this is our friend, Ayumi. She has something to ask you." The middle girl now known as Ayumi blushed even harder and she made no movement. Her friends shook her slightly and whispered words of encouragement.

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked shyly at her crush. She gathered up her courage and in a shaky voice she asked softly, "Omi-sempai, w-would you please g-go out with me?" Yohji smiled from the back of the store. Finally, something interesting that didn't involve him today. He kind of hoped the young blonde would accept the schoolgirl. From where he stood at least, she looked cute enough. He shrugged and listened intently to the conversation, hoping the rest of the fan girls would try to keep quiet.

And quiet they were. Omi had been asked out a couple of times before and he always declined, but this Ayumi was cuter than the others. They stood there, silent and transfixed at the scene in front of him. Omi blushed a bit at the question, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi-san, but I can't go out with you. In fact," He raised his voice a little louder for all the other girls to hear.

"I can't go out with any of you. I apologize, but I'm already with someone else and I love him very much."

Yohji's eyes widened and he doubled over from choking on his cigarette. He actually announced it! And to all of his fans no less! Oh, Yohji did not have a good feeling about this. Not at all. And … Wait! Yohji thought about what the boy said. He said that he was with somebody else, but had he ever actually said he would be with Omi? At least he didn't when he was sober. But Omi wasn't actually naïve enough to believe him when he was drunk? Was he?

The Ayumi girl backed away, shocked. "Y-you do? Who?" The fan girls whispered to each other, "He likes someone?" "Wait, did he say he loved 'him'?" "Squee He likes a guy!"

Omi shook his head yet again. "I can't tell you. I have to make sure he loves me as much as he said he did last night. Now please, girls. I need to get back to work so I would appreciate it if the ones who are not here to buy anything to please leave. Thank you." The girls whined as they all left the shop, leaving the two employees alone.

"Not one customer out of that whole bunch." Omi sighed as he walked to the register Yohji was stationed at. He wrapped his arms around the older blonde, hugging him.

"Well, at least we're alone." He giggled softly, his innocent voice made Yohji shudder.

Yohji had to admit that the young boy was damn cute and his body against his felt really good, but being with the boy like this just felt wrong. He couldn't remember anything from the night before but whatever he did must have made Omi happy. He looked down on the boy's head which as currently nuzzled against his chest and he blushed a bit.

"Omi, did I … Did I really tell you I loved you last night?"

The blonde boy nodded slowly. "Yeah, you did."

Yohji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would have been a lie if he had said he never thought about the boy that way before. He did love him so to speak, but his feelings had been scrambled ever since Asuka died. He thought as he stood there holding the small Omi in his arms if he could really love anyone the way he believed Omi loved him.

"Omi, I want to know what happened last night." He let go of the younger blonde and pushed him gently away from him.

Omi nodded and is hands went straight to the hem of his shorts, clenching and unclenching the fabric in a nervous fashion. Yohji couldn't help but smile at the innocent gesture. He never thought such an adorable boy would make him rethink his 18 and up rule.

"Come on, Omi Tell me what happened." Yohji encouraged. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't remember what happened the night before when he told the blonde boy that he loved him.

"Okay. Last night you were out for a really long time and when you finally showed up, you were really drunk. Normally you come home a bit buzzed, but I've never seen you so out of it before. Anyway, you came home about 4 in the morning and you kind of walked into my room. I'm a light sleeper, so when you came in, I woke up and turned on the light." Omi sat himself onto the counter and began playing absentmindedly with a pen lying there.

"When I saw you there, I thought my dream had come true. I thought that you finally noticed how I felt about you and you'd acknowledge my feelings." The pen stopped moving and Yohji could clearly see the disappointment written in his face.

"Then you walked in and laid down next to me. My heart jumped, but you didn't do anything; you just laid there. You closed your eyes and I decided to take your shirt off to see how you'd respond when you mumbled 'I love you Omi'. I got so excited when you said that and I shook you awake and asked if you wanted to do anything and you said not until I turned eighteen." The blonde boy jumped off the counter and grabbed Yohji, kissing him. Oddly enough, Yohji didn't try to push him off. The young boy's lips felt so good against his and he relished in the wonderful feeling. Soon the kiss was broken and Omi stayed close, exchanging quick breaths with Yohji.

"And then we kissed, just like that." The boy rested his head on Yohji's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "And you kissed back."

Omi grinded his lithe body against the older blonde and he shuddered and held the boy close to him, not knowing what else to do. Omi was making him feel so good, just having the young blonde close to him was incredible. The only thought going through his mind was how they were going to leave the store early so he could take him as soon as possible. Screw his eighteen and up rule, he wanted Omi, whether he was legally an adult or not.

"God, Omi." He moaned, the sound flowing smoothly from his lips. But just as soon as he spoke, they heard a ding, which sounded vaguely like the bell on the store's door handle.

"Oh come on, Aya-kun, I really want to try it."

"No, I'm not putting anything else other than…well, you know, inside of me."

"But-."

"That's fina-." all went silent as Aya Fujimiya and Ken Hidaka looked at the two blondes holing each other near the register.

"Uhh…" Yohji murmured stupidly, speechless at the somewhat awkward situation.

"Hi, Ken!" Omi let go of his soon to be lover and ran over to the chocolate haired ex-j-leaguer.

"Well hey, Omi. Did we interrupt something?" Ken asked with a bright, all knowing smile. They talked amicably as Yohji groaned and leaned against the counter in obvious frustration.

"So Omi, tomorrow is your birthday, ne? Is there anything special that you might want?" Ken ruffled the younger boy's hair in an attempt to be-little him. The blonde grinned from ear to ear and pointed at Yohji.

"Yep! Yohji's gonna-mmff!" Yohji ran up behind him and clamped a hand over his mouth. Aya eyed him suspiciously, but soon decided not to care.

"Uh yeah, I've already got his birthday present. No need to worry, Ken Ken." The brunette chuckled and raised his hand in understanding

"Okay, okay. Well, it looks like it's time to close the shop. Doesn't look like anymore customers are gonna show up anyway." He grabbed Aya's hand and dragged him up the stairs that led to the apartment above the shop.

A sigh escaped Yohji's lips and he gave Omi's freedom of speech back.

"Why did you do that?" Omi asked, a bit upset at the way Yohji handled the situation.

"Well what did you expect? Aya and Ken'll skin me alive if they find out we're together. Now… I'm thinking we should go to my room for tonight and have a little 'fun'. What do you think?" Possibly being found out by his teammates barely curbed his libido and Omi's naivety made him even hornier. He was about ready to grab the boy and fly up the stairs, but the young one just smiled.

"No."

Yohji's jaw dropped.

"No?"

"Nope."

"…Well, why not?" The blonde's sexual frustration was rising. "I don't get it. I'm finally saying I want you."

Omi just kept smiling and shook his head. "I only take presents on my birthday, and that includes your present to me."

Yohji's mouth stayed wide open. "B-but… a few seconds ago you were all over me!" He tried his hardest not to sound like he was whining, but he did. Once Yohji was riled up and ready for action, nobody could stop him.

He really wanted something to do, and that something was Omi.

It was late and all the florists retired to their respected bedrooms, at least, that's what Aya and Ken thought.

The horny tall blonde briskly opened Omi's bedroom door and stepped inside.

"Hey, Om-" Yohji took in a quick breath as he saw the half naked boy changing into his pajama shorts. "O-Omi."

The young blonde blushed, but gave Yohji a smile as he quickly pulled the pajama shorts up.

"Hi, Yohji-kun." He spoke in a happy tone. He briskly jumped onto his bed, and took a comfortable seating position, smiling wide at Yohji. "Is there something you want, Yohji-kun?"

The tall blond blushed beet red and jumped the boy. Omi gave a small shriek and giggled.

"Yohji-kun, you're funny!" He spoke between giggles. "But seriously, what?"

Yohji began kissing Omi's neck and the young one moaned.

"What do you think I want?"

But Omi shook his head and pushed him away. "I said no, remember?" His voice was still light and airy, but Yohji noticed the rising anger in the young one's eyes. He cast down his eyes and got off of Omi, rising off the bed and was about to leave the room when the small blonde grabbed at his sleeve.

"But…I don't mind if you stay…" Omi's big orb-like eyes was all Yohji needed to make up his mind.

"Alright. I'll stay." He couldn't say no to the boy. He thought it was so weird to have completely fallen in love with a boy he'd known for such a long time in one day.

He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, then crawled onto the bed. Omi smiled and layed down.

"Okay then. Good night, Yohji-kun." He layed on his side away from Yohji and turned off the table lamp.

Yohji layed down next to him and wrapped his arms around Omi. "Is it okay if I do this?" Omi's small hands fell on top of his own. He nodded a few times and then drifted quickly off to sleep.

Yohji wasn't satisfied at all, but he didn't mind. At least for tonight. Just one night.

In no time, it was morning. Omi moaned cutely and stretched innocently, nudging Yohji as he did so. The older blonde's eyes opened slowly, knowing full well it wasn't at least one in the afternoon. He yawned, and turned facing away from Omi, ready to fall back to sleep, but the young one gently kissed his neck.

"Wakey wakey, Yohji-kun."

"Nuh-uh. Don't wake until the afternoon. It's how I roll." Omi pouted, hoping Yohji would wake so they could have breakfast together.

"But, Yohji-kun…Please wake up?" Yohji turned over and glared at the boy, making Omi whimper in fear. In a split second, Yohji's eyes showed a glint of menace and he pulled Omi down next to him, holding him tightly in his arms.

"H-Hey!" Omi whimpered, but those whiny noises quickly turned into giggles as Yohji tickled him. The older blonde chuckled as the young one squirmed against him.

"Or, if you want, we can stay in bed until the afternoon." He said quietly.

Omi's face blushed red and he stopped squirming.

"D-do you really…like me that much, Yohji-kun?" he looked up at the older blonde, his eyes searching Yohji's for the truth. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, Omi. I really do. I don't quite understand it myself. I don't know how I could have missed the way you felt about me, either." He kissed Omi's red lips softly and sincerely.

"I…I think I'm in love with you, Omi-kun." The young blonde smiled, the corner of his eyes moist with tears.

"Really?"

Yohji nodded. "Yeah. Really." Omi giggled.

"I didn't think you were capable of loving someone, Yohji-kun."

"Me neither But I can try."

Omi pouted. "You'll only love me, right? Just me?"

"It won't hurt to try." Omi's cute pout turned into an adorable frown.

"I know you like to…um…like more than one person at the same time, but will you please just…Just be mine?" Omi's pleading voice hit a chord in Yohji's heart. He knew things about himself would have to change, and he was going to change. He knew it would be for the best.

He embraced the young blonde and held him tightly.

"Yeah. And you'll only be mine, got it?" Omi's frown changed into a bright smile. He snuggled in closer.

"I love you, Yohji-kun."

Yohji kissed the top of the young one's head. "Yeah. I love you too."


End file.
